


Earnest Insistence

by LawrenceKinden



Category: Original Work
Genre: Lazy - Freeform, Mom - Freeform, Spanking, spank
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-06
Updated: 2017-08-06
Packaged: 2018-12-11 22:51:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11724246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LawrenceKinden/pseuds/LawrenceKinden
Summary: Earnest lied to his mother, and it weighs on him. [Story Depicts Spanking]





	Earnest Insistence

Earnest was miserable. Just under a week ago he’d failed his math exam. It’d been a big one, worth most of the final grade. His mother had been disappointed, but when she’d asked if he’d done his best, if he’d studied his hardest, Earnest had said yes. He had said he’d done everything he could and would try harder next time and his mother had believed him.

Ever since, the lie had weighed upon him.

He hadn’t done his best, he hadn’t studied hard. Instead, the time he should have spent studying had been spent lazily surfing the web and playing video games and doing anything else other than studying. Not only had he lied to his mother, but he knew when he confessed his lie she would be that much more disappointed. She’d look at him in that way she had with her sad eyes and her disappointed frown and she would ground him for a week for neglecting to study and another week for the lies, and perhaps a third week for having broken her trust.

But despite the clench of his chest when he thought of his mother’s disappointment, Earnest had also grown sick of it. Obviously it wasn’t getting the job done. He needed more than that sad look. He deserved more. And he’d spent the last week preparing to ask for it.

His mother was in her study where she worked from home. Earnest enjoyed his mother’s study with its large desk and wide windows and wall of bookshelves. But it was also the room where he’d received most of the scoldings in his life.

The door was open when he arrived and he tapped at it nervously.

“Hmm?” his mother said from where she looked down at her work.

“Hey, mom? I need to talk to you.”

“What about? I’m kind of in the middle of something.”

“I know, and I’m sorry, but I need to interrupt.”

She frowned but slid the papers she was reading to the side, folded her hands, and looked at him.

“All right, what is it?”

So he told her about how he’d wasted his time, how he’d neglected to study, and how he lied about it. And he watched her expression slowly turn down in that familiar cast of disappointment. He swallowed hard but the tears still threatened.

“But you shouldn’t ground me,” he said.

One of her eyebrows went up in surprise.

“I mean, obviously that method doesn’t work, right? But I still need to be punished. I knew better and I did it anyway, and, well, I think maybe it’s time you give me a spanking.”

His mother’s jaw dropped in surprise and she stared at him for several moments before clearing her throat uncomfortably and looking away.

“I don’t believe in hitting to correct behavior.” Her cheeks reddened. “You’ll be grounded for three weeks, young man. And I expect you to focus on your studies.”

“But mom, that doesn’t work,” he said. “I just don’t think it’ll change anything. So I’m grounded, it’s not like I can’t find something to do other than study. I’ve got plenty of books in my room.”

“Then I’ll ground you from books,” she said sharply, putting her hands flat on her desk, her eyes on him like a dreadbore.

Earnest hunched his shoulders and bit his lip, but shook his head. “No. Mom, I’m serious, I need you to spank me.”

She looked about to object again but didn’t say anything. For several long minutes she said nothing, just looked at him intensely, eyes narrowed. Earnest began to think he’d done something awful, had upset his mother past redemption, that he’d changed forever what she thought of him and the thought scared him. He swallowed hard and tried not to cry.

“Spanking children was common when I was young,” his mother said. “And I always hated it. And I promised myself if I ever had children, I would never spank them. And now, here you are asking for one. Why?”

Earnest shrugged. “I… uh… I just… Grounding doesn’t work. It’s not like I didn’t study on purpose, I just didn’t have the motivation. I couldn’t make myself get to it. I think maybe if you spanked me, if I knew I’d get spanked, well… that might help.”

She cleared her throat and folded her hands on her desk and considered, staring at him. Earnest shifted from foot to foot nervously.

Eventually, she said, “I need you to understand a few things. First, a spanking hurts. It isn’t a symbolic gesture. You’ll be crying before it’s though. Second, it’s humiliating. You’ll have absolutely no control of the situation. Finally the spanking ends when I say so. I don’t care how much you might cry or plead or apologize, if I do this, you’ll be spanked until I think you’ve learned your lesson.”

Earnest swallowed hard but he made himself nod.

His mom leaned back in her chair and let out a breath. “All right. Go to your room and take your pants off. I’ll be there shortly.”

“Take my pants off?” said Earnest.

His mother stood abruptly and gave him a flat look. “You’ll do as you’re told. You’ve given up your right to make decisions for the time being.”

Earnest swallowed hard and nodded. He hurried to his bedroom, panic giving him speed. He fumbled at the button of his jeans for several moments, hands trembling. Finally, he kicked off his shoes, unbuttoned his pants, and shucked them off. He tossed them in the hamper, then stood awkwardly, hands behind his back. He didn’t know if he was to sit on his bed or maybe stand in the corner like when he’d been a little boy, but after several minutes of waiting awkwardly, growing increasingly embarrassed, his mother came in without knocking.

Earnest covered his bottom with his hands reflexively.

His mother closed the door behind her and sat on his bed. “Come here.”

Earnest went to her and she reached out and took his wrist and pulled him to his side.

“Bend over my lap,” she said, tone stern.

He’d never heard that level of steel in her voice before. It frightened him. He did as he was told, lying over his mother’s lap so he had to brace himself with his palms flat on the floor. His mother’s hand on his waist was a discomfiting weight, but when she grasped the waist of his underwear and pulled them down, he yelped and squirmed, cheeks burning with shame, heart hammering with embarrassment. He hadn’t expected his mother to bare his bottom, but he bit his tongue on an objection. Like she had said, he’d given up his right to object.

The first smack to his naked bottom came as a surprise. For all that he’d asked for it, for all he knew it was coming, it startled him when his mom smacked his bottom. It stung and sent a shiver through him and made him wonder what the hell he’d gotten himself into. But when the second came, and then the third, he realized it didn’t sting as much as he’d thought it would. For all the warnings, it didn’t hurt too badly. Sure he was embarrassed, half naked over his mom’s lap, being punished like a little kid, but it wasn’t that bad.

“I’m disappointed, Earnest,” his mother said, her tone scolding. “You’re entirely too focused on hobbies. You allow your laziness to get in your way.”

Then the spanking got harder, and harder, and with each successive smack to his bottom, Earnest realized his mom was increasing the intensity. The pain was building. His chest began to heave with labored breath. His eyes squeezed closed against it.

“Worse, you lied to me. Your mother. I expect you never to lie to me again.”

“Ow!” he yelped, and was mortified. But he couldn’t stop himself. “Owie! Okay, I’m sorry… please, mom please… it hurts, please stop. Please?”

But she just kept going.

“Perhaps you’re right, Earnest. Perhaps I should have spanked you when you were younger. But I promise you this, you’ll never have to ask for another spanking. Next time you misbehave I’m going to spank your bare bottom. No exceptions.”

And the sting built spank by spank, filling his chest until he couldn’t hold it back anymore and he sobbed, full-throated and piteous. With his left hand still on the floor, he put his right back to try to stop the spanking, but his mom held his arm out of the way with ease. Earnest kicked and bucked and still she spanked him until he was sure he must be bruised all the way through, until he was sure his skin would never stop burning, until he was sure he would die from the sheer embarrassment of crying like a little kid.


End file.
